


洛阳夜雨

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [4]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 司马师/曹叡
Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779157





	洛阳夜雨

下雨了。

洛阳这个地方，就算是夏日也少有夜雨，遑论眼下正值三月初。司马师坐在屋内点着烛火，品着淡酒，面前摆着一局棋。白子处于上风，步步紧逼，然而在最关键的地方落下一个“气”，似是故意等着黑子来；黑子表面上虽没有占据任何优势，暗藏的气势却汹涌无比，它们等待时机，准备一口咬断白子的“气”。

原本这位权倾天下的大将军专心于棋局，此时思绪却已随着外面滴滴答答的雨声飘走了。冬天的雨温和细润，却总有些婆婆妈妈，不像夏天的暴雨，来得快去得快：来时风声大作电闪雷鸣，一个时辰后重新雨过天晴，酷热被倾盆的大雨带走，令人神清气爽。

夏天的雨——

像是想到了什么，司马师端着酒盏的手微微一抖，便索性放下酒盏，一心一意回忆起早已被封在内心最深处的秘事。

其实一开始他也不知道那人竟存了如此久远的心思，连当时与两位“挚友”在洛水边畅谈都记得一清二楚。在他的印象里，曹叡从来就不是一个会记挂这种细枝末节的人，他有皇位，有天下，有属于他自己的开心的或不开心的事，但总不会记挂这种小事。

曹叡。

司马师以前从来不会喊、也不会想这个名字，就算是在欢好时也是满口的“陛下”，而现在则更多地叫“先帝”，偶尔只在夜深人静时才会悄悄将这段尘封已久的回忆重新翻出，称呼他为“那人”。“曹叡”这个名字，似是带着火，若是不小心靠近就会有被灼伤的危险，可司马师现在已经不再惧怕这种疼痛了——在流了那么多血之后，这点疼痛反而带着苦涩的甜蜜。

第一次感受到疼痛便是那场浩荡的浮华案，一句“其浮华不务道本者，皆罢退之”彻底斩断司马师的仕途，此后他断交所有熟识的人，留在家里潜心研究兵法，偶尔听从父亲的建议去河边钓鱼，又常常与幼弟们厮混在一起，仿佛那个备受打击的年轻人早已走出仕途不顺的阴影。

然而，这不是曹叡给他的唯一“惊喜”。

昭阳殿的雷雨大概是司马师这辈子唯一说不出口的惊心动魄。那人披着大红滚金云锦长袍，脸上描着艳丽的妆容朝他招手时，司马师突然理解为何母亲曾说“若是个女子，定能倾国倾城”。但很快他冷静下来——冷静，一直是这个男人始终保持强大的秘诀。他走过去，吻了皇帝，做出更加“大逆不道”的举动，仿佛只是在履行自己的职责。司马师不否认自己曾以为只是露水之欢，说不定皇帝玩过去后也就随手放过处境日益危险的司马家，毕竟之前无论是长平侯曹肇还是骁骑将军秦朗都与皇帝有过这样那样的传言，他从不把这类传言放在心上，从昭阳殿出来后自然也不会在意这件事。

可随着日子一天天过去，司马师竟日益想念起那个身着红色长袍的身影，有时无意间看见一件同样式的袍子，脑中也会闪过一星半点的旖旎片段，再到后来，他看到《诗经》里写“求之不得，寤寐思服”时都会忆起那人的笑。可惜这几年无仗可打，父亲司马懿一直赋闲在家，这份相思便只能暂时搁浅。

再一次见到那人时，他正跪坐在嘉福殿中梳发，明明是简单的动作偏偏被做得风情万种。

“傻站着干什么？”

司马师还记得当时那人满怀欣喜地转过身。和几年前相比他更瘦了，脸色看起来也不太好，但沉浸在喜悦中的司马师并没有注意这些，他只看到朝思暮想的人就在那里，等着自己走过去。

在曹叡逝世后的某个夜间，司马师再一次梦见了梳发时温柔缱绻的画面，醒来后不禁感叹：他早就应该发现那人身体已大不如前。因为做完之后，曹叡只是咳，不停地咳，似乎要将心肺都咳出来。司马师在一旁担忧地拍着他的背，而得到的只是一句轻描淡写的“无妨，朕不过激动了些”之后便匆匆吹灭灯，转过身去假装入眠。但司马师却看到那人为了忍住咳嗽而不停颤抖的背，莫名想到先前文皇帝殡天前也是这样不停地咳。强压下不安，他环住曹叡的腰，让那颤抖的背靠上自己，两人便这样过了一夜。

谁知一年后，山陵崩。

高平陵之变前的十年，他几乎每天晚上都会梦到先帝，接着惊醒——他已经不自觉地称呼那人为“先帝”了。有时妻子羊徽瑜会问他是不是做噩梦了，他沉默着，点点头。

——倒还不如说，他就活在宛如噩梦般的现实中。

策划高平陵之变时，司马师知道自己做的这一切是不可原谅的，但别无他法——与其糊里糊涂没了性命，他，或者说是司马一族更愿意拼死一搏。因此他一边在心里向曹叡请罪，一边暗暗招募死士，在选好事变的时机后司马师甚至猜测是不是先帝也希望他们赌上一次。

接着，司马家赌赢了。

曹氏权力一落千丈，司马家成为朝堂真正的主人。之后曹爽兄弟被司马懿诛族，而何晏被司马师斩杀，此时也顾不得什么旧时好友之情，将所有政敌斩尽杀绝才是正事。

而明天，他又要着手处理另一位旧时好友。

司马师从回忆里醒过来，重新望向棋局。他手持白子，先一步堵住黑子的“气”，于是黑子们便丢盔弃甲，白子——或者说是司马师获得了胜利。

这天下，对于手握大权的大将军来说，不过是一局珍珑棋。

但他的脸上没有浮现出胜利者该有的表情，反而缓缓抬手捂住右眼。夜间本就阴冷，现在又下了雨，凉空气从窗户缝隙中钻进屋来，使右眼一跳一跳地疼。

如今这幅样子去见那人，恐怕会被吓一跳吧，说不定再也不愿来往也未可知。

司马师自嘲地笑笑，重新戴上面具。昔日雅有风采的翩翩公子已经被现实折磨成一个为了家族和权力什么事都能做出来的面目狰狞的怪物，而那位沉稳果断却喜爱女装的曹叡却不在了。

永远不在了。

窗外响起了打更的声音，混合着雨声倒有种说不尽的凄然。司马师将杯中残酒一饮而尽后吹灭烛火，走向卧房。

外间的雨还在不停地下着，似乎要冲刷掉在洛阳弥漫已久的血腥气。

END


End file.
